


Unfamiliar Walls

by trepkos



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/pseuds/trepkos





	Unfamiliar Walls

You wake of a sudden: flames and death surrounding you, and then the silence, and a lead weight in your belly. 

Open your eyes; see unfamiliar torchlight flickering on unfamiliar walls.

… Where is this place?

And then a mighty grunt, as of a sleeping bear; you turn and see the grim-faced warrior. And there, beside you, sleeps the boy who greeted you, and showed you where to piss; gave you dry things, and half his bed.

And then he opens drowsy lids, touches your furrowed brow, and says “Don’t worry. We’ll look after you. You’re not alone.”

~~


End file.
